Jack's Been Naughty
by alwaysjensen
Summary: Jack decides to move his dad's car, problem is, he's 10. Will contain Parental Spanking. Don't like, don't read! Written by me and SpankedBySpike for the Spanking World Christmas challenge on LJ.


Jack's (pre-teen) been naughty this Christmas; he touched daddy's muscle car...

Notes:

This is a role play between the two authors that is cleaned up and posted for other people's enjoyment.  
Please bear in mind there is spanking of a child in this story (not abusive), the whole thing is fictional and we do not own the characters or benefit from it.

For those still inclined to read this, please enjoy!

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

Jack's Been Naughty, by Always Angel and Spanked by Spike

Jack Dominic O'Conner was having a blast as he sat in his dad's mustang, he knew he wasn't allowed but he couldn't help it. When he saw the keys in the ignition he turned it on and grinned. Putting it in drive he started to inch forward slowly, then hit the gas instead of the brake and panicked. "Ahh!" He yelled, slamming the brake just before he hit the garage door. "Oh no.." He put it in park, and turned it off getting out. He raced inside, trying to look normal as the family was settled around the table drinking beers and hot cocoa. The hot cocoa was for his mom and Aunt Letty, who was very pregnant. "Hi." He said, trying to act normal.

"Hi Buddy we were wondering where you went, come here and get your drink." Brian was smiling from ear to ear. It was two weeks before Christmas and for once he had it all under control, wrapped presents for all included. He reclined in his chair and dropped his arm on his wife's shoulder, following the movements of his son who was slowly making his way next to his uncle and flopping on the chair.

"Ooooh, marshmallows! Thanks Mom!" Jack grinned, sipping carefully. "You're welcome baby." Mia smiled, sipping her own cocoa and looking at Letty. "Pretty soon we'll have a little Dom or Letty, and that'll be your kid." She said happily excited. "I know, Dom insists it's a girl but I think it's a boy." Letty smiled, excited herself. She'd gotten her memory back after they'd come home and was glad to have all the knowledge about her younger years, and life with Dom.

People were still milling around, picking up stuff to bring to the table. It was as normal a Sunday as could be and when Roman finally sat, it was to bring up Jack favorite topic of discussion lately: Santa. "So Jack, what did you ask Santa for? I'm sure you are on his nice list... with the awesome grades you are getting." He asked. Jack took a minute, he'd forgotten all about Santa and the lists. "Um, a race car, the remote controlled ones, and a new bike, and a tool set like Dad's..." He trailed off.

Roman always pushed it, but everyone was proud of how Mia had continued her studies and how well Jack seemed to be doing in school.

"That seems like a great list son, what you want to build with the tools?" their friend ask while munching on a chip. "Dad keeps promising to teach me how to fix cars..." Jack smiled. "So I wanted my own set of tools so I can help him. "

Mia was a little alarmed, their son hadn't hit his growth spurt and she wasn't sure he was ready to deal with engines and lose a finger or two.  
Dom saw the look and smiled.

"He'll have the best teachers around; we'll make sure he's safe." He promised, whispering in her ear. Well, that's her big brother for sure. She relaxed and leaned against Brian. "Just know, that I am not above spanking each and everyone of you, if you mess with my boy!" Mia was joking and smiled around the table, surrounded by family there was no one here that wouldn't take care of their boy!

Jack squirmed, he knew what his mom's spankings felt like. "And she spanks hard too!" He commented.

Dom laughed. "Well she learned from me, and your grandpa."

"You spanked MOM?!" Jack said, in shock.

"Yep, a few times." Dom smiled. "She could be pretty stubborn and feisty."

"Look who's talking! All Toretto's are stubborn." Letty chimed in, "And well deserving of any butt warming they ever got."

"Did you ever get spanked daddy?" Jack asked Brian, enthralled.

Brian could see the glee in the mischievous eyes, so like his. "Yep, I did, thanks to your Uncle Roman most of the time." He kicked Roman long legs under the table. Of course his friend spluttered his drink all over his plate. "Hey, those were ALL your fault. He got us caught!" Rome told his nephew. "That, I don't find hard to believe." Dom laughed.

"My fault, I'm sorry I wasn't an accomplished delinquent, like some." Brian was great at looking outraged, even his son laughed at that.

"All I know is, my old man's belt must have been marked permanently on both our asses." Roman added.

"Rome, language!" Mia scolded. Jack rolled his eyes. "He just said ass..." "Jack Dominic!" Mia scolded, then swatted Roman.  
Jack eyes grew like saucers and he pushed down on the back of his chair still amazed at seeing a grown up being swatted in front of him.

"Son, you have nothing to worry about, everyone knows you are our good boy." Brian extended his arm and fluffed the auburn curls on his head.

Jack's stomach fluttered. "Um, what if I did something naughty but didn't get caught. Would I be on the naughty list?" He asked. Brian squinted, focusing his cool gaze on his son. He appeared relaxed but everyone around the table felt the shift, the man was in game mode and poor Jack didn't stand a chance, whatever he did. Jack squirmed. "I...I moved your car..." He said, then hid his face in Dom's side. Dom was trying not to laugh, it was dangerous but then expected; he was his nephew and Brian's son after all.

"You what? When? How? Did you get hurt?" Between Mia and Brian, Jack didn't know what to say, their concern and maybe even anger was a bit more than he could manage, he burrowed deeper in the nook of his uncle's shoulder. "The keys were in the ignition..." The explanation came muffled but at that moment Brian had already lept on his feet to be in front of his son, pulling him to his side and checking him for grazes or injuries. Jack squirmed, trying to escape the attention.

"I'm not hurt!" Jack complained, worried for his own butt now. "Not yet." Dom spoke gravely. "If your dad doesn't blister your butt, I will."

"Uncle Dom!" Jack protested. Brian stood still holding his son by the arm, "let's check the garage then." The tone of finality seemed to seal his fate so he pouted, looking at his mother for help, catching Roman's sympathetic smile along the way. Mia just shook her head at her son, in disbelief, or maybe in denial. Jack whimpered slightly, but went with his father. "I'm sorry Daddy.." He said, once they were in the garage.

Brian looked around, and right away noticed his car had moved few feet but nothing else seemed disturbed. They reached the car and he looked inside and understood why his son's foot slipped, he had tried to play without changing the setting of the seat so to not tip him on his activity but he was still too short to manage. Boy, did his son remind him of himself at that moment.

Jack stood nervously, he'd honestly only gotten a hand full of spankings and his dad's were the worst!

Brian didn't want to spank Jack, the world was imperfect and he didn't feel like it was as bad as anything he'd done with Roman growing up. On the other hand if he wasn't firm now, who knows how things could escalate? Plus he wouldn't live it down without Mia nagging him about how soft he got with old age. he had to nip this in the butt; no pun intended. "Why would you try a stunt like this Jack?" Jack sniffled, blue eyes looking into blue eyes sadly. "I just wanted to see what it was like..." He said, ashamed of himself now.

"It's the same as when I drive you... Fast, slow, safe... What makes you feel it would be different?" Brian was baffled. "I was pretending I was you." Jack admitted, feeling foolish. Mia stood by the back door, not hearing anything from the garage. "If he falls for those baby blues and lets him off..." She said, angrily, looking at her big brother.

"Oh boy, you'll be a grown up soon enough! Now is not the time though. The amount of power bottled under the hood is too much for you to handle. You do not know how to drive and you certainly don't understand the engineering behind it to compensate for the push and pulls it will throw your car. This is dangerous Jack, and until your mother teach you how to drive and uncle Dom and I teach you how to race, it is out of question you get inside one of these without our close supervision. Do you understand me?" Brian was raising his voice just enough to add weight to his statement.

Jack's lip trembled, and he nodded. "Yes sir... I'm sorry."

"I am too son, it's a little disappointing that this wasn't clear to you before. I take some blame, safety is essential and instead of simply forbidding you to come and play here I should have explained it earlier. For that you get ten with the belt over your jeans rather than the longer hand spanking I had thought about giving you." Brian informed him.

"Nooo! Daddy not the belt!" Jack pleaded, starting to cry. He'd never had the belt before, and it was scary. Brian hugged his boy tightly. "It's going to go so fast, you will be done before you realized we started." Sure it was a white lie but once in position there was no going back and his son will really remember the lesson. He lifted him on the rotating stool at the work station and dropped him face down on his tummy. His feet couldn't touch the ground but his hands could hold the rungs on the other side. With his dad's hand on the small of his back he was pinned like a butterfly there. Jack sobbed, panicking. "Daddy nooo!" He threw his hand back.

Brian took it and pushed it on his back as well. "Take a deep breath Jack and count." It would keep him from completely panicking and give Brian time to assess how the discipline was going. Pulling his own belt free, he folded it in two and gave a first experimental sharp spank.

Jack let out a wail, bursting into real tears as the pain set in. "Owwww! O..One.." He sobbed. Mia heard the first swat, and felt horrible. She wanted to run in and tell Brian she'd changed her mind, but knew she couldn't undermine him in front of their son. She went inside and sat at the table, feeling awful. Dom hugged her and laughed at her stricken look. "You know he won't kill that boy of his, let's not worry but instead maybe get the pie Jack loves so much out and ready?"

Mia nodded. "I just didn't expect him to use his belt.." She said honestly. She got a big slice of pie ready for her little man. In the garage, Brian flipped the belt a second time, certain now that the strength he used was just right and still making a statement on Jack's impressionable mind. "T..two.." Jack sobbed pitifully, kicking his legs.

Brian just had enough time to step aside and not get kicked, he didn't begrudge his kid though, it's hard to feel so powerless, no matter if one deserved his spanking. He got in his third strike.

Jack tried to count, but he was crying too hard. So Brian supplied the number for him. "It's three buddy, just seven more." and with his large hand he soothed the boy going up and down along his spine. Once more he spanked him, settling on his sit spot and counted. Jack was crying hard, and he counted to seven in his head as the swats continued to fall. It hurt more than any other spanking and he didn't like not being over his dad's lap, as he always had been before. "D...daddy pl...pleease!" He begged, just wanting up and held and forgiven and to be a good boy again.

Brian couldn't take it, he dropped his belt and finished the last three spanks with his hand. The sound was deafening but he knew it was something his son was more used to and he would be less afraid even if in reality it hurt as much now than anything else. Jack collapsed over the stool, crying and glad it was over. He tried to get up. He was pulled up in the strong arms of his dad who took the seat and set him on his lap. Immediately Jack buried his face and clung onto him tightly, crying hard and trying to sob out incoherent apologies. "Shush... Don't cry, it's over now. You're okay." Brian took the time to cuddle him and simply let him have a good cry.

Jack cried himself out, and finally just leaned on his dad sniffling. "A...are you still m...mad at me?" He asked sadly. "No, I am not. And I'll put a good word for you to Santa! Just promise me you will always be careful. Accidents happen and I don't ever want to get a visit from the cops telling me to meet you at a hospital." Brian kissed his son's head and then rose, ushering his son towards the downstairs bath to refresh himself before catching up with the rest of the group.

"I will, I promise." Jack washed up, and then followed his dad who was waiting for him by the door. His eyes were still red from crying and he walked a little stiffly, and once at his level, he buried his face in his dad's side. Mia smiled, and went over. "Hey little man." She hugged him. "I love you, and there's a big slice of pie waiting for you." Jack had to smile at that. "I love you too, but can I eat standing up?" Dom snorted, and Roman just laughed.

"Yes you can." And Brian went with him, not sitting either but instead shooting the breeze and enjoying themselves, everything else quickly forgiven and forgotten.

The End.


End file.
